


Twizzlers

by BelieveThat



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Damaged Seth, Dean Likes Twizzlers, M/M, Rolleigns Smut, Roman and Dean fix everything, Sad Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThat/pseuds/BelieveThat
Summary: After Seth loses his match against Dolph and Drew on Raw, things begin to get dark.  It's a familiar place that Seth has been to before, that broke him down hard.  Roman and Dean put him back together then, and this time is no different.





	Twizzlers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at some Rolleigns smut, so I'm sorry if it's awful! Dean is apart of their relationship, just not as involved in this. We love him though! :) Set after 08/06/2018 Raw, with flashbacks to Winter of 2018.

Roman stared down at his keycard, the debate still running through his mind. Even with Dean’s warning, Roman still felt that he shouldn’t leave Seth alone. At least, until he saw for himself. He slid the keycard in and opened the door, finding the room dimly lit. The door shut behind him, and he advanced further in, until he found Seth sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Staring down at the floor, with his arms folded across his thighs he quietly spoke, “Just leave me alone. Please.”

Roman sighed, dropping his bags and completely disregarding what his boyfriend had said. He knew that Seth wanted to be alone, but he also knew it wasn’t the best idea at that moment. Dean understood, he had a tendency to temporarily go off on his own when things got rough. Seth however, had a habit of getting lost in his own thoughts, never knowing where they’d put him. 

Roman sat down next to Seth quietly, mentally cursing everything that was going wrong. Fuck Dolph. Fuck Drew, and Corbin, and Stephanie and any other cosmic being that was against them at that moment. Fuck the fact that Dean ate the last Twizzler too. 

Dean. If there was ONE thing going right, it was that Dean was back on the road with them. He hadn’t returned yet on screen, but just his existence was the best thing they could have asked for at that second. 

“Talk to me for a minute, and then I’ll leave ok?” Roman asked softly. 

Seth continued to stare down, with tears now forming, “Ok.”

Testing his luck, Roman put his arm around Seth’s lower back, “You don’t have to do this to yourself. You know that, baby. It happens to all of us, you don’t have to beat the shit out of yourself for it. It’s only going to get worse if you do.”

He sniffled, “When was the last time this happened to you?”

Roman could have smacked him, but then remembered that he wasn’t thinking clearly, “Oh, I don’t know,” he started with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, “Sometime around April, and multiple times since.”

It struck Seth quickly and he groaned, not meaning to bring up the saga that Roman had been living, “How do you deal?”

“I have two very stubborn ass, understanding boyfriends who wouldn’t let me deal with it alone. Even though one is part lunatic.” 

Seth couldn’t help a small smile through his tears while thinking about Dean. Poor Dean, who he had lashed out on earlier that night and didn’t mean it in the least, “I didn’t mean…”

“He knows,” Roman interrupted, “He knows.”

“I feel out of control,” he explained quietly, “I can’t go back there.”

Roman closed his eyes and sighed. After Dean had gotten hurt, Seth found himself on a roller coaster that was going every way but the right one. Before his IC Title push, he was at the mercy of letting his career happen to him, instead of him advancing his career. At some point along the way, he completely lost control. Things got dark. 

Dean was gone, Roman was getting a push, leaving Seth teetering on the edge of not knowing where to go. Every week was the same routine. He was the Architect being strung like a puppet, shown on TV but with no direction, and no worth. Then he became a shell of himself. No motivation, trapped in his own head with no desire to push forward. He started to accept that even his fans might be going in the other direction as well. 

Then, one night after a house show in Phoenix, the dumbest, most minuscule thing set Seth over the edge. In their Arizona hotel room, he realized that Roman had eaten the last Twizzler. Just that one thing, sent Seth into a meltdown that he actually desperately needed. 

In that instant, Roman’s entire world stopped turning. He thought that Seth wanted room, and he always gave it to him He had no idea that Seth’s mind was so warped. Every last thought of his upcoming endeavors were shoved aside, and Dean hopped the first plane to Arizona. They had to take care of Seth, that was more important than anything. Dean was limited, but he did everything and anything he could to help him. That would be all he needed. Soon enough Seth found himself opening Wrestlemania, and winning his Grand Slam. 

 

It never crossed Roman’s mind that Seth’s current situation with the IC Title could trigger him so badly. It was spinning him in reverse, someplace he never needed to think about again, “Seth this is different.”

“It’s how it feels,” he explained, “It’s not about the situation, it’s how I feel. I feel like I’m losing it again.”

“No,” Roman replied firmly, wrapping his other arm across his boyfriend, “We will NEVER let you go back there. Never.”

Seth tilted his head onto Roman’s shoulder, “Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Yes, completely,” he answered confidently, gently pulling Seth up into his lap, “Seth, nothing will ever happen to you again. You’ll never ever go back there as long as Dean and I are still breathing. You hear me?”

Hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder, he nodded. Roman nudged his head up, so that they were facing each other, “I promise, ok?”

Seth nodded slightly, “Ok.”

“You still need to be by yourself?”

“No,” he answered in a whisper, “Please stay here.”

Roman wiped the tears from Seth’s face, “You’re not out of control,” he said, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, “Never letting that happen to you, Baby Boy.”

Seth didn’t answer, trying his best to let Roman’s words sink in. Roman’s lips gently brushed Seth’s, “I love you.” he whispered, before connecting them in a long soft kiss. 

It went to a teasing lip bite by Roman, and then a couple small pecks, “Are you hearing me?” he asked softly. 

Seth glanced away for a second, giving Roman his answer. He knew deep down, that with both Seth and Dean, loving them fixed all. It was as if they would burn something into each other that solved any and every problem in the world. He lifted Seth’s chin with his finger, and rested his forehead against his, “You know we love you, right?”

“Yeah.” he sniffled.

“Don’t ever forget that.”

Seth looked at him, “Never.”

Roman kissed his nose, and then over to his cheek where he mouthed, “You’re in control.” against it. He kissed a trail down his face to his neck, leaving a very tiny bite in his favorite place. Seth let out a small sigh, and clutched onto Roman tighter. Roman’s lips met his again, this time in a much deeper kiss then before.

Seth ended up on his back, with his shirt gone and Roman kissing words of love into his skin. Roman reconnected their lips momentarily and then asked, “Still out of control?” 

“I….” he stopped, catching his breath, “I don’t know.”

“Tell me what you want,” Roman said, quiet but firmly, “Tell me.”

Seth shuttered slightly, making Roman smirk. He dropped a few more kisses on Seth’s chest and then licked a line up to his lips. Seth squirmed anxiously under Roman who repeated, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” Seth breathed, looking into Roman’s eyes, “I want you to fix me.”

“You’re not broken, baby,” Roman replied, kissing around Seth’s ear, “You’ll never break with us.” 

Seth knew exactly what he wanted, but for some reason he couldn’t get the words out. He was rock hard and he knew Roman could feel it. Roman was just waiting, his eyes looking confidently and loving into Seth’s.

“Make me forget,” Seth finally spoke, “Please Roman.”

Roman nodded slightly and grinded his hips against Seth’s, “That’s what you want?”

Seth moaned and nodded, “Yes….please. I…I need it!”

“Only because you’re in control,” He whispered, “Ok?”

“Yes.” he breathed.

Roman left long soft kisses down Seth’s stomach, stopping only to unzip and remove his pants. He kissed up the inside of Seth’s thighs, and over his boxer briefs. They were gone shortly thereafter, along with Roman’s clothes. Roman never needed an actual reason to make love to Seth or Dean, but tonight was the perfect one. Every kiss that Roman left on Seth was a reminder and a promise that they would always be with him. Every small bite reminded Seth that he was in fact all theirs. 

Roman had Seth on his back, fucking into him slow and steady. He was completely out of his head while they temporarily escaped their current reality. 

“Rome, please!” Seth cried out.

“Please what?” Roman asked, leaning down so their foreheads met, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want….I….” He couldn’t finish his sentence, with Roman landing a hard thrust right into his sweet spot, “OH GOD!”

“You want more of that?” 

“YES!” Seth cried out, “PLEASE!”

“Yeahhhh,” Roman moaned, thrusting into his boyfriend the way he loved, “That entire sweet ass, all for me,” he growled into Seth’s ear, “That fucking ass was made for me and Dean. So perfect.” 

“Oh GOD ROMAN!” Seth cried out.

To Seth’s dismay and confusion, Roman slowed down to almost a stop. His eyes shot open to question his boyfriend, but Roman quietly spoke first, “You still out of control?”

Seth shook his head, but it wasn’t a good enough response, “Say it, Seth. Tell me you’re in control.”

He swallowed, “I’m in control.”

Roman smirked, leaving a small kiss on his lips and whispering, “You’ll never be out of control.”

He heard Roman’s words and felt them throughout his entire body. He felt them more when Roman picked up where he left off, pounding into him. 

“Roman…..PLEASE!” Seth moaned.

Roman smirked as he reached down and began stroking Seth’s cock, “Baby Boy, you want to cum?”

“YES!”

“You want me to fill your ass up with my cum?”

“Oh God YES!” Seth cried out, “FUCK!” 

Seth exploded onto both of them, his vision whiting out while sobbing Roman’s name. His words became babbles and begging while his body jolted and shook. Roman rode out Seth’s orgasm, still pounding into him and teetering at the sight, “Just like that, Baby Boy,” Roman praised, “You look so fucking hot right now, Oh my…..FUCK!”

Seth’s vision cleared enough for him to lean up and connect their lips. Roman held his face with one hand, thrusting one….two….three more times and spitting out the kiss, “SETH!” he screamed, arching his back, and filling Seth up with his seed, “OH GOD!” he screamed out again, not caring if anyone else could hear him. He slowed down as he finished, and collapsed halfway onto Seth. 

Wrecked and exhausted, they laid in each other’s arms twisted in the sheets and enjoying the aftershocks. 

“You’re in control,” Roman said into the side of Seth’s head, leaving a small kiss after it, “I love you.”

Seth nodded, knowing that every word that came out of his mouth was the honest truth. He opened his mouth, but stopped when he heard Roman’s phone ringing. If it wasn’t Dean’s ring tone that was playing, there was a very good chance that Roman would have ignored it. 

“What’s up?” he answered.

Seth quietly listened in, and quickly figured out what was going on. Roman chuckled into the phone, “Ok, I need a few minutes ok? Ok, I’ll meet you there. Ok, bye.”

“Drank too much?” Seth asked.

“Possibly,” Roman chuckled, “But he hasn’t seen everyone in HOW long?”

“He’s probably so mad at me.”

“I don’t think he is,” Roman replied, “Just obviously worried.”

“I shouldn’t have kicked him out earlier,” he sighed, “I need him too.”

“He understands how it feels though. To have that moment of needing to be alone.”

Seth nodded, “Yeah you’re right.”

“You should go get him, he’ll never expect it.” Roman smirked.

“You think so?”

“Do it. Just….take a quick shower first.”

Seth glared at him, “No, I was totally going down there looking freshly fucked, babe.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

“You’re full of shit!” he teased.

“Just go take a shower and go get him, before he ends up in Finn’s room playing drunk Twister with The Club again.”

His face fell, “Good call.”

 

Roman’s prediction was completely accurate. Dean blinked multiple times when he saw Seth walking towards the hotel bar. 

“H…Hey….Sethie.” He stuttered, looking up at him in surprise.

Seth gave him a small smirk, and a kiss on his cheek, “I’m sorry for chasing you off, ok?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, it’s ok.”

“You want to find somewhere to hide for a bit?” 

The bottom landing of the side stairwell would serve as their spot that night. They both sat quietly talking, giggling, whispering and dropping small kisses back and forth. Seth told Dean everything that Roman had reassured him of, and Dean agreed with every word. Nothing was ever causing Seth to lose control of anything, ever again. 

Seth left a couple more small kisses on Dean’s lips then asked, “Are you sure?”

He nodded, “I promise. Just don’t shut me out again, ok asshole?

Seth smirked, “I won’t,” he replied, “I’m sorry I just….”

“Stop,” He interrupted with his own smirk, “It’s over, ok?”

He gave him a small smile, “Yeah.”

Roman was passed out when Dean and Seth got back to their room. The TV was on, flashing ESPN on the screen while Roman slept soundly.

“Look what you did.” Dean teased Seth.

“He did it.” Seth answered, taking off his shirt and crawling in to bed with him.

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked, going through his bag and then heading into the bathroom. He came back out a few minutes later, wearing boxers and one of Seth’s shirts.

Seth smiled, he loved when he wore his clothes. He loved it even more when he was snuggled up next to him while wearing his clothes. As Seth started to dose off, he felt Dean leave a small kiss on his cheek. He smirked at him and opened his eyes to see him grinning back, “I love you.” Dean whispered.

“I love you too. Now stop eating all of the fucking Twizzlers.”


End file.
